Birthday Boy
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Snape has a birthday unlike all others. Will he like this birthday or will it be unimaginable heartbreak for him?


**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything related to Harry Potter.  
**A/N: **Contains some mature themes and is alternate universe.

**Birthday Boy**

He found himself in his office yet again. However, the stack of dismal essays from before was gone thankfully. Rising to stretch his badly aching muscles, he ignored the cracking and popping that came with old age. His dark eyes glanced around the room, sighing a moment later.

Whirling around, the tall man with a thin, muscular build slowly rounded his desk, heading towards his private bathroom. Nature called, after all. And who was he to mess with Nature? The invisible door to his left shimmered for a moment before disillusioning itself and opening.

The man stepped into the small bathroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly undid his trousers and relieved himself into the loo. Once finished, he waved his hand towards it and whirled back around, ignoring the sound of the loo vanishing the contents. Sticking his hands under the faucet, the tap turned on automatically. Grabbing the bar of soap from its dish, he then rubbed the bar back and forth in his palms under the running tap. He nearly released a sigh of contentment as the warm water instantly soothed the sore joints in his writing hand.

Pulling his hands back a moment later, he grabbed the green towel and dried his hands off. He then caught his reflection in the mirror. To say he was stunned was the understatement of the year. His raven locks shone a healthy blue as the candlelight caught it just right. He even had a bit of a fluffy look to it as if he had air dried his hair.

His hand slowly came up, touching his youthful-looking face. The deep wrinkles that had once been there were now gone. Typically described as being dark emotionless eyes that held no warmth were quite the opposite now. His eyes were full of warmth and emotions, mostly confusion currently. The mocha-colored eyes slowly moved down his reflection and stopped at his nose. With his index finger, he touched the tip of it, just to see if it was real. His mouth opened slightly when he felt the touch. He couldn't believe it. His nose didn't show the signs of numerous breaks as it once did. It was perfectly straight again. Attempting to smile so he could look at his teeth, he was shocked when he saw that he had pearly white sparkly teeth. His teeth were perfect, likely more perfect than that idiot Lockhart's. Unable to hold it back, he laughed, hearing the rich tones erupting from deep within himself.

With his curiosity now piqued considerably, he quickly undressed, letting his clothes pile around him. Once he was completely naked, he glanced at his reflection towards the full-length mirror on the back of the door. The first thing he noticed was that his scars were gone, all of them. He glanced down at his chest to make sure, chuckling some more when he saw that they were in fact gone. He then turned his left arm over to expose his bare forearm. The stain, that damned black stain on his soul, was nowhere to be seen. His fingertips lightly ran down his skin, touching the beautiful pale forearm. This action sent chills down his spine. He was free. He was finally free.

Whirling around, he looked over his shoulder to see his back. Chuckling again, he shook his head in utter disbelief. The scars that once littered his back were gone. All that remained was pale skin. His eyes glanced down his reflection of his back before he whirled around again and looked himself up and down, taking in every inch of unmarred skin.

It was as if the past hadn't happened. He hadn't joined the Death Eater ranks. His father hadn't beaten him unmercifully from age three to thirteen. Of course, he couldn't tell if the Marauders did anything to him or not because they had left no marks in the first place. It was as if he had started all over again, and that feeling was beautiful.

With a sigh, he redressed quickly. He couldn't be staring at his reflection all day long. He had something to do. Didn't he? Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall what that thing was. It didn't come to him, though. Whirling around, he walked back into his office.

He glanced around the darkened room and sighed. Well, whatever he was supposed to do hadn't come to him yet. So when he noticed the _Daily Prophet_ on the edge of his desk, he picked it up and sat down in his black leather chair. Reading the paper, he sighed when it was the same worthless drivel he had read before. Couldn't the editors catch these nasty misprints?

"There's our birthday boy," suddenly said a red-haired woman as she walked into his office. Her dress was a deep emerald color that accentuated her lovely green eyes. At the top, it was cut diagonally from her right shoulder to just under her left armpit, where the material was three inches wide. From those three inches of material, a half-moon was cut out, stopping just above her hip. At the bottom, her dress had a diagonal cut that started mid-thigh on her left side and ended just above her right ankle.

"We should've known that he'd be down here, Lil," drawled an ashen woman with thick curly dark hair and rich chocolate-colored eyes, walking beside the redhead. The second woman's dress was red with a plunging neckline. Her breasts practically overflowed from the top as she walked closer.

"Aurora, Lily," he spoke, very much in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Hello, Sev," replied the redhead, standing to the left of him. Her green eyes then glanced towards her companion. "I do believe he's overcome by shock, Aura."

"If not that, he's certainly overcome by something," quipped the curly haired woman. Her warm brown eyes sparkled radiantly as she flashed a soft smile towards him.

"And he hasn't even heard your good news whatever that is yet, Aura," Lily replied, smiling. Her familiar bell ringing laughter echoed around the room, bathing it in a warm glow.

"That he hasn't." Aurora then sighed, allowing her smile to falter just a bit. She seemed to be almost worried about something. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him, Lil."

"Oh, please, Aura," drawled the redhead. "If he can handle being married to both of us, he can handle your little news."

His eyes narrowed on both women as the paper lay limply in his hands. Married to both of them? He had to have heard that wrong. There was no way in hell he had been this lucky. His dark obsidian eyes then glanced towards both women's ring fingers. Sure enough, both witches wore silver wedding rings on their left ring fingers.

"Then again, judging by how he's staring at us right now, maybe his old heart can't take it."

"I'm married to both of you?" His voice was rough as sandpaper. There had to be some sort of mistake. No way in hell was he that lucky. He then sighed. Well, being married to Aurora, he could accept that. It felt close to the truth, real. However, Lily's presence felt off as if she wasn't real.

"Of course you are, silly."

"But—what—how—why—when?"

"What? You're married to us both. How? You married Lily first and slowly realized that you loved me also. Being her regular Gryffindor self, Lil decided that instead of hexing me to hell and back she would embrace me into your little family because she knew it would keep you happiest the most. So I became your second wife. Why? Because you have so much love in your heart to give that you typically hid from others. When? You married Lil right after you both graduated. And you married me after your second year of teaching. Anymore questions you'd like me to answer?"

"Do we have children?"

"Have you been inhaling too many fumes again, Severus?" Aurora said with a laugh. "Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey down here—"

"No!" He shook his head fiercely. "No, I don't require her attention."

"Yes, Sev," Lily answered, resting a hand on his. "You and I have a son, Harry. And you have a daughter with Aurora named Angel. Your godson Draco lives with us also."

That seemed right to him for the most part. He clearly remembered Harry and Draco living with him and his daughter with Aurora. With a soft smile, he chuckled and reached towards both witches, pulling them down on his lap.

"I do believe the birthday boy wants his presents, Aura."

"I have them already," he replied, feeling the happiest in a very long while. The scent of raspberries and wildflowers wafted around the room, only making it that much more real. "What happened to Potter?"

"Now, why do you want to talk about that git and likely ruin this moment that Aura and I worked so hard on, Sev?" Lily's arms were crossed as she stared at him.

"It won't ruin this moment. I swear."

"Fine," Lily said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Well, Potter still claims to whoever will listen that you stole Lily from him. Of course, most people know by now that he's just being wanker so they don't pay much attention to him anymore. Then again, he's vowed that someday he'll win Lily back, but he'll give up some day soon." Aurora then forcefully laughed. "It's almost as funny as what happened to that jackass Sirius Black. No witch or woman for that matter in her right mind will come within six feet of him anymore." When his eyes narrowed, she further explained. "He slept with the wrong witch. The story goes that that witch's husband was not quite fond of finding Black in his wife's bed so he cursed him with a rather ugly curse." She then paused for a few moments before saying that the curse was literal.

"So Black and Potter have been knocked down a few pegs?" he asked.

"Oh, and then some, Sev," Lily answered. "When they found out that their best friend had betrayed them, well, it was heartbreaking, I suppose." Her voice clearly gave the impression that it wasn't heartbreaking to her in the least.

"I'm certain Remus would disagree with you, Lil. He still hates himself for accidentally killing Pettigrew. I mean, I certainly would feel the same had I woken up the next day to find one of my childhood friends strewn about the room in little pieces."

"Well, it wasn't his fault. It's not as if he can control himself when the werewolf takes over. Plus, I say it is good riddance that he killed the rat. Merlin only knows what Pettigrew would have sold them out to next."

"Yes, Circe only knows who would have been next," Aurora replied with a sigh. "But we still shouldn't be all happy and grateful when Remus is around."

"Fine," Lily responded, rolling her green eyes. "Honestly, you'd think she was the Gryffindor, and I was the Slytherin some days, Sev," she whispered in his ear before kissing his jaw line.

"Oh, hush, Lil," Aurora mildly scolded. Her dark eyes then caught his. "Speaking of Remus, he wanted me to tell you that he and Reg would like to take you out sometime tomorrow so you men can celebrate your birthday the manly way. I'm rather certain that he was just relaying Reg's words."

Regulus was still here? Granted, he and the youngest Black weren't exactly on chummy terms when he had last seen the man, but they did have some sort of friendship. Well, that was if one could call tolerating the other a friendship.

"Now, come on, Aura. Tell our husband the good news that you won't even tell me."

He glanced towards the curly dark-haired witch. What was this good news? He waited as patiently as possible, taking in every bit of her nervousness. He watched her bite her bottom lip and rub her hands together before she drew in a breath.

"What is it, Aurora?" he asked quietly, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Aura," Lily said happily before embracing the younger witch. She then pulled back with a wide smile. "We're having another baby," she softly chanted twice, practically bouncing in his lap. A few moments later, she playfully punched him in the shoulder, turning ever so slightly. "I see how it is, Sev. You keep giving her all your good sperm. Well, did you ever think maybe I wanted another baby?"

"Maybe it doesn't have any to do with his sperm, Lil. Maybe you're just too old," Aurora teased.

"Oh, you take that back, you Slytherin temptress."

"I'm just stating facts. You are thirty-five now."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"As if you could, Gryffindor," Aurora drawled, laughing loudly.

He watched both witches with utter fascination. They were getting along and appeared to be best friends it seemed. That wasn't quite matching up with his memory, but he wasn't really caring at this point. When Lily suddenly jumped towards Aurora, his first thought was to jump in between them. However, when both witches turned on him a few moments later, he realized that this was all a ruse to get him off his guard.

He nearly chuckled when both witches got him up to his feet, only to drag him towards his rooms. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when neither witch stopped at his sitting room but instead continued on towards his bedroom. Well, it was his birthday after all. He immediately flopped onto the bed when Lily pushed him, feeling rather playful strangely enough.

"Now, what are we going to do, ladies?" he asked, hearing his lightheartedness. He received his answer a few moments later by a dark fluffy pillow hitting him upside the head. "Pillow fight, really?" he said with a laugh. Once more, a pillow struck him. "Now, you two are asking for it."

He grabbed a pillow from behind him and lightly swung it towards the witches. He paid no attention to the feathers raining down around them. He just listened to the laughter echoing around the room. This was paradise, plain and simple.

"Oof," he suddenly exclaimed after Lily had managed to tackle him onto the bed.

"Get his hands," Lily ordered, sitting atop of him with a wide grin.

His eyes narrowed on her. Just what were they hoping to accomplish? When he felt his arms being pinned above his head, he snorted. Oh, _that_ was what they were hoping to achieve. He then felt something wrap around his ankles, pinning him some more.

"You do realize that once I get free, both of you are going to be taught a lesson, right?"

"We wouldn't want it any other way," Lily replied, laughing before she kissed him. "Now, you, Severus Tobias Prince, have been a very naughty boy this year."

"Lil, that's what we say for Christmas, not his birthday," Aurora pointed out.

"Oh, whatever, he's been very naughty, though."

"And just how have I been?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on both of them. He grunted softly when he felt Lily push herself up off him.

"Thinking impure thoughts about us," Aurora answered just before his clothes vanished.

"Fantasizing about us doing wicked things to you," Lily then said. Her green eyes trailed down his body, nearly making him shiver at the thoughts that produced.

"Or you doing wicked things to us," countered Aurora.

"Ah, yes, can't forget that one." Lily laughed softly before shaking her head, letting her red hair sway seductively. "Then there's the fact that you, my sweet Severus, still feel as if you're betraying me whenever you're with her." Her finger trailed down his biceps all the way to his left middle finger. "You're not, you know. I don't feel betrayed at all when you're with her. Do you know why?"

"I do not," he replied, ignoring the slight quiver in his voice.

"Because I know you love us both tremendously. I was your first love, the witch you'd give the world to if I had asked." Lily's sharp green eyes then glanced towards Aurora. "She's your second chance, Sev. If something ever happened to me, I'd want her to be by your side. I'd want her to be the one to help you learn how to love again." Glancing back towards him, she sighed softly. "You have always been fiercely loyal to me, Sev, even when I don't deserve it. It is something I cherish every day." Resting a hand above his heart, she stared deeply into his eyes. "She has been just as loyal if not more to you as you are to me. So, for this birthday and many more to come, I wish you to enjoy her with your fullest heart, Sev. Allow your love to take over and think not of me in the slightest. You will always love me. That will never change. Think of this not as a betrayal, but a gift from me to you. You have no reason to feel guilty. You have no reason to feel ashamed. You are simply in love with two witches." Lily then kissed his lips tenderly. "Happy birthday, my old friend," she said with a smile. "Enjoy it."

"Where are you going?" he asked as she started to walk away.

"You didn't truly wish for me to remain and watch you two together, did you?" Lily laughed, shaking her head again. "I am not going to stay here and cheer you on as if I'm watching a Quidditch match, Sev. But if you wish, I can at least give you this parting gift. Slytherin scores," she whispered, licking her lips rather seductively. She then inclined her head, letting her red hair sway forward before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"We have her blessing, Severus," Aurora said, watching him carefully. When he reached for her hand, she smiled softly and laced her fingers with his. Giving her his silent assent by lightly tugging her closer, she slowly climbed on top of him, capturing his lips immediately.

He breathed in deeply, allowing the raspberries and strawberries to surround him. Moments later, the restraints slowly loosened enough so he could wrap his arms around her. Their dueling tongues clashed against one another, making him smile against her lips as he tasted her honey-flavored tea. His hands roamed everywhere, taking in every bit of exposed flesh he could and searing it to memory. But it didn't satisfy him enough. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Roughly pushing the straps from her shoulders down, he released her breasts from their prison, cupping the supple mounds in his palms immediately. He then gently kneaded them, chuckling when she moaned against his lips. Her moans sent jolts of pleasure through him that made him desire more.

However, before he could kiss his way down, he felt a hand clench around his rigid member. A low groan escaped his lips prior to a shiver running down his spine. His groin felt as if it were on fire by this one intimate touch. Another low groan echoed around the room as the hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. It quickly became difficult to think clearly as the fog in his mind rolled in.

"Oh—Mer—Aur," he sputtered as he neared his release. The hand continued stroking the swelling organ, bringing him closer and closer. If one had asked him how to brew a Pepper-Up potion at that moment, he'd likely have said he forgot. He was that far gone into the pleasure. As he swelled even more, the pressure continued to build, producing pain now mixed with his euphoria. "AURORA!" he roared, knowing that he was mere milliseconds from release.

Suddenly it went black. Her hand gripping him was gone. Her raspberry and strawberry scent was no longer surrounding him. His tongue wasn't halfway down her throat. His hands weren't on her ripened breasts. He wasn't even certain if he was lying down anymore. It didn't feel that way at least. It was just utterly black. Nothingness, complete and utter nothingness, was all around.

Slowly, a blurry light in the distance approached with the sounds of someone, likely himself, panting. Gradually, the familiar scent he associated with Aurora returned, becoming stronger by the second. He then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder with sounds that he couldn't quite make out echoing around him. Had he passed out on her? He hoped not. He'd die from the shame.

He then grimaced slightly, feeling a dull ache in his shoulders and neck. Slowly, he watched writing come into focus. Blinking a couple of times, he attempted to read the extremely bad cursive.

_If facing an extremely irate wife who has threatened to poison you more than a few times, it is typically handy to carry a bezoar, which will save you in most cases. However, it will not work …_

He groaned aloud. Of course! He had been grading the little dunderheads' essays. He should have known he wasn't that lucky. Moodily, he smacked his arm against the stack, pushing them onto the floor. The bastards' essays had been so boring that he ended up fantasizing about something that would never happen in a million years to him.

"Do you feel better now, Severus?" a familiar voice spoke above him.

His head whipped up instantly. His eyes then uncharacteristically widened. He couldn't believe it. He stared into the dark eyes, barely breathing. What the hell was happening now? Could she actually be there? He could smell her, but he could smell her before.

"Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Are you real?"

"Last time I checked," she answered.

"So if I kissed you, I'd actually be kissing you?"

"Yes, Severus, you would be kissing me."

"You're not a hallucination?"

"How about you and I go into our bedroom and test that theory?"

He popped up within seconds. If it was a hallucination, he was going to use every second of it. After all it was his birthday. So he could do whatever the hell he wanted to do, meaning he could pound her into oblivion if he wished it. Without waiting for her to say another word, he grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the bedroom and tossing her gently onto the bed.

"Aren't we excited, Mr. Birthday Boy?" she said, laughing.

When he ripped open her robes, he immediately felt his heart stop. He glanced up at her and then down at her outfit. Oh, this was gonna be fun. He pushed her robes completely off so he could see the entire ensemble. His dark eyes soaked in the very sexy green corset with silver ties with matching panties fastened by a girdle to her black lacy stockings. His grin widened. That had to be the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. His 'wand' agreed.

"You may commence unwrapping, Severus," she purred, staring up at him with a soft smirk.

If someone had asked him just this morning why birthdays were special, he'd claim they weren't. It only meant a person was a year closer to death. At this moment, he'd disagree with his self from this morning. Birthdays were in fact special. He got to open his gifts as slowly or quickly as he wanted. Chuckling darkly, he stared at the curly-haired witch beneath him. He loved birthdays.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I do have a little snapshot to share on my FFnet profile. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed and are going to leave me a review. I live off reviews. :D


End file.
